Linka, the Heroine of Time
by BlueLeafRival17
Summary: It's like any other Legend of Zelda story. A blond haired boy in a green tunic must save Hyrule and Princess Zelda from the hands of Ganondorf. Except this time, Link is a girl and Zelda is a boy. Join Linka on her adventure to save Prince Zeld and Hyrule
1. The Hour of Twilight

**A.N./ This is my first Legend of Zelda story. Also this story has the characters genderbent. That's right. Link is a girl, Zelda is a boy. Some characters will still be the same. Ganondorf, for example, will still be male. This story will take place during Twilight Princess.**

* * *

><p>Hyrule was a magestic land. In it, was a beautiful kingdom. At the center of the country was a castle, Hyrule Castle. Around it, were four provinces: Ordon, Faron, Eldin and Lanayru. There is a great forrest to the South, to the North is Lake Hylia, the East is a desert mesa and finally to the West is a amazing Volcano. There are three main groups of people that reside here, the humans, the Gorons and the Zoras. This story takes place in the small village of Ordon. A girl lives there, Linka. Her own destiny is about to unfold.<p>

"That's a good girl. Good girl Epona. I just need to load up one more bundle of wood. Can you carry it?" The brown horse whinnied and flicked her head happily. Linka took that as a yes and placed the huge bundle of twigs on the saddle. After that was done, Linka secured the load with some rope.

"All set then Linka?" Rusl came up behind her and looked over to Epona. He was wiping some sweat off of his forefead when Linka nodded.

"We're all set." She grabbed onto Epona's reigns and began leading her back to the village.

After a little ways, Rusl stopped and yawned." Say Linka, why don't we rest here for a second." Linka stopped and turned to look at the spring. She shrugged and nodded. They sat on the ground as Epona went to drink some spring water."Hey Linka, tell me...Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs...The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why lonliness always pervades the hour of twilight."

Linka had been looking at the last of the sunlight reflecting off the spring water. She glanced at Rusl, her sky blue eyes were filled with knowledge. She scratched at the back of her head, some loose hair falling out of her braid. "I guess so. To me, it feels like the light and warmth of the day are gone. It does seems sad I suppose."

Rusl laughed, his own blue eyes filled with humor."Linka, I have a favor to ask of you. I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow. Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but...Would you go in my stead?" Rusl looked over to her and smiled. "You have never been to Hyrule, right?"

Linka was stunned. For a while she couldn't speak. When a bright smile spread across her face is when she spoke."I would love to! Thank you Rusl!" Linka hugged him quickly before she turned her attention back to the spring.

Rusl got up off the ground and held his hand out to the girl. "It's getting late...We should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter." Linka took his hand and got up. She wiped of the dirt from her clothes. Then they began walking.

Linka and Rusl dropped off the wood at his house. All four of the bundles were unloaded and Linka let Epona off to go wander. The door opened and Uli smiled at Linka.

"Linka dear, would you like to come have dinner with us?" Uli asked. She stood in the door way. Her hands were rubbing her pregnant stomach.

Colin was behind his mother. He smiled shyly and looked at Linka. "Will you Linka?"

Linka looked at Uli, then Colin. They both smiled and their blue eyes told Linka that there was no doubt that she would be warmly welcomed. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I put a stew on earlier." Linka frowned at them then smiled. "Maybe some other time, okay?"

Uli and Colin both nodded. Colin smiled at Linka then quickly made his way back inside. Linka chuckled as he darted away. Rusl walked into the doorway and wrapped an arm around his wife. Uli smiled.

"Get a good rest tonight Linka. You have a big day coming up soon." Rusl grinned as he and Uli went inside. Linka turned and whistled shortly. After a few seconds, Linka started walking up the path to her house, Epona following close by.

Linka patted Epona good night. She took an apple off of a nearby tree and fed it to her."Good night, my dear." Linka kissed the horse's head before turning to the ladder leading up to her house. She climbed it quickly when she noticed the vibrant smell of her stew. She opened the door and ran inside to stir it.

"Delicious." She said as she laddled some into a bowl. She sniffed at the steam rising from the bowl. It smelled of seasonings and a few other things. She had taken off her sandles as she made her way to the table.

As she at her food, she stared at the birthmark on her right hand. The three triangles had to mean something. How could a birthmark be shaped so perfectly? She finished up her bowl and went upstairs to her bed. She yawned loudly and collapsed on her bed. Before she knew it, she had fallen into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Linka! You there?" Fado called from outside."Hey you mind helpin' herf the goats? They ain't listenin' to me lately"<p>

Linka was just finishing her lunch as she heared his call she looked out the window on the third floor. She looked down at him and smiled." Sure, no prolem. I'll be right down!" she called to him.

She had to go down to sets of ladders before she reached the main level of her house. She had already put on her baggy pants and was finishing putting on her white shirt. She then took her comb and brushed out her hair quickly. She seperated her hair and put it into a braid, how she usually styled it. She put on her wristbands and strapped on her green shoulder pad. She tied her belt and went to the door to slip on her sandles.

While Linka was getting dressed, Fado had looked around him. He looked over to where Epona usually stayed and was surprised when she wasn't there. "Hey, where's Epona?" He asked as Linka walked out of her house.

She looked over to see that he was right and Epona wasn't there. Linka jumped down and looked over to her right. She sighed and shook her head. "Ilia has probably taken her to the spring again. I'll go get her." Linka started on the path to the spring."You go to the ranch and I'll meet you there." Linka then jogged down the path to the spring.

After a minute of going through the short path, she had turned to look at the entrance of the spring. Sure enough Linka's friend, Ilia, was there. Ilia was walking toward Epona. She then rubbed her head and smiled at the mare. When Linka shuffled forward, Ilia turned her chesnut brown eyes to her.

"Oh hi Linka. I washed Epona for you!" Ilia turned to face Linka and smiled in a shy short of way. Linka couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks." Linka said and walked closer to them. She glanced at Epona and smiled at her newly washed coat. It shined and somewhat reflected the sun's light due to the drips of water that had yet to dry.

"Epona is a girl too, so you have to treat her nice like one!" Ilia spoke as she pet Epona. "Oh, but listen, Linka...Coukd you do something for me?" Linka nodded and smiled at her best friend. "Can you use a peice of grass to play that song for me? You know, the one that Epona likes?"

Linka chuskled and walked over to the patch of special grass. She picked one of the horseshoe shaped peices and played it. A magestic melody began to play. Epona whinnied loudly and trotted over to Linka. Linka smiled and began to pet her beautiful horse.

Ilia smiled and spoke again, "It's such a nice melody. Epona looks happy. Well, she's all prettied up now, so I suppose you can ride her back." Ilia looked at Linka. Then her stare hardened slightly. "But don't you make her do too much, okay?"

Linka nodded and walked to the side of Epona. She was just about to jump on when Ilia hugged her tightly. Linka chuckled. "Ilia, I'm not going far. I see you everyday. There's no need to hug me goodbye." Linka chuckled again.

"I-I know that Linka." Ilia spoke. Her voice seemed some what sad. Linka was about to ask what was wrong when she felt Ilia's hands move up and down over her chest.

Linka gasped and shuddered. She had not been expecting that. She tried to speak but couldn't.

Ilia must have been waiting for Linka to protest because when She didn't speak, Ilia moved her hands more roughly. After massaging them, Ilia rubbed Linka's nipples. Soon, Ilia snaked a hand down Linka's shirt and fondled with her boob.

That's when Linka snapped out of the trance she seemed to be in.. She moved Ilia's hands and turned around, backing away from the girl she thought she knew so well.

Ilia looked at Linka blankly. Then she blushed and looked down. She moved her arms behind her back and frowned. Finally she spoke. "I...I am so sorry Linka. I don't know what I was doing." Ilia looked at Linka finally. Her eyes started to tear up. "I really don't know what that was."

Linka walked over to Ilia and placed a hand on her friends shoulder. Linka looked into the girl's brown, tear filled eyes. "Ilia I forgive you. I... I just don't roll that way. And if I did, that would be too awkward. You're my best friend." Linka backed away then mounted Epona. "I have to get to the ranch." Then Linka erged Epona to a trott, leaving Ilia in the spring.

Ilia sighed and wiped her tears. She closed her eyes and replayed that event on her mind. She wished she could do more with Linka.

* * *

><p>Linka had Epona walk over to the center of the ranch, where Fado was. Fado waved to her. "Sorry to get you over here in such a hurry, Linka! These guys have been awful skittish lately. They won't listen to a word I say." Fado motioned to the goats as her spoke."Sorry to ask,bud, but how's about you an' Epona herd 'em into the barn real quick? We ain't got much time, so you think you can do it for me?" Fado asked the girl.<p>

Linka laughed. "Ofcourse I can. You don't doubt my skills do you?" Fado chuckled and shook his head.

When Fado had the gate closed, Linka began to urge Epona toward the stubborn goats. It took Linka longer then usual to herd them. A few got angry at Linka's constant whooping and tackled her off of Epona.

Fado walked over to them. "Linka, Epona..." He nodded to them. "Much obliged to the both of y'all. I can cover everythin' tomorrow without havin' to trouble you, so just sit back an' relaxed, bud."

Linka smiled and patted Epona's neck. "No problem Boss. I'm sure it's no problem for us, right Epona?" The mare whinnied and nodded her head. Fado and Linka laughed.

"Oh...But, uh, how 'bout today? Wanna practice with the fences?" Without a response, Fado jogged over to the barn. "Just wait a spell, bud. I'll get them fences set up." He called as he ran over to the barn.

In just 10 minutes, the fences were set up around the ranch. "Sorry that took so long. Ok, then Y'all ride all you want." Fado grinned at the two. "Y'all get tired of ridin', just jump the gate an' head back into the village, okay, bud?" Linka nodded and began jumping the fences with Epona. Fado watched for a few minutes then head to the back of the barn where his house was.

Epona loved to jump the fences. Sometimes Linka wouldn't need to do anything except hold on. After a half an hour of that Epona trotted over to where the goat's water was. Linka patted her mare and urged her over to the gate. Epona picked up speed and leaped gracefully over the gate. Epona went straight to their home.

Linka took a bag of grain and poured it into a container near Epona's "stable". The horse whinnied a good night to her human and dug into her dinner. Linka took the empty bag up with her when she entered her house.

Once inside, Linka slipped off her sandles and shoulder pad. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl from the cuppard. She filled it with the stew simmering on the fire. Linka filled her nostrils with it's delicious scent and dug in.

When she was done she washed her dish and got a quick drink of water. She climbed the ladder to the loft where her bed was. She untied the belt and took off her pants. She kept her shirt on so all she was wearing was her underwear and her shirt. She kepy her hair in it's braid so it wouldn't get tangled as she slept.

Linka looked out the window near her bed. Her house, by far, had the best view of the whole village. She had noticed the spring in the distance. She shuddered at the memory she had of it earlier that day. She crawled into her bed and laid there, looking at the ceiling.

"If only Ilia were a boy. Then maybe..." Linka's sentence trailed off as she yawned and fell asleep.

_She dreamt that Ilia was a boy. Ilia was tall and muscular. Ilia's body was well toned, just the man that Linka allways liked. The events had been the same as the day she had. But this time at the spring when Ilia had massaged her breast, Linka liked it. She let Ilia do what ever she, or rather he, wanted._

_"Your breasts are shaped nicely Linka." Ilia whispered in her ear. He massaged them more vigoursly. He had slipped both of his hands in Linka's shirt and was tweaking her nipples."Just the way I like them to be."_

_Linka's breath caught and her eyes shuddered closed. She leaned into Ilia and moaned quietly. She loved the way he touched her. A warmth was growing in her body. Linka began to want more from him. _

_Ilia removed on of his hands from her shirt and snaked it lower, into the front of her pants. Linka moaned loudly as he began rubbing her part slowly._

Then, Linka awoke with a quiet scream. She looked around her suroundings and realized she was still in her house. She climbed out of her bed and went to the kitchen. She splashed some water in her face and then slapped her cheeks. She went back to her bed and layed there, waiting for sleep to find her again. She hoped she would have a more practical dream this time.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you all like it? I wasn't planning on having Ilia be that way at first. Then I decided it would make the story more dramatic in the later chapters. I assume that some of you noticed that lack of imagery in my writing. I hope to get better at that! ^.^ Also, if you noticed any mispellings that's because I don't have Beta or anything like that. Anyway please review! I am anxious to read what you think. I plan on writing ALOT for this story. As in, writing throught the whole storyline.<strong>

**See you at the next update,**

**BlueLeafRival17**


	2. The Monkey Chase

**So, I found alot of mispelleings in the first chapter. I tried to fix most of them but I eventually grew tired of it and hoped that you all would know what I meant. This chapter was going to be part of chapter 1 but I decided that it should be it's own chapter.**

* * *

><p>Linka was getting dressed for the day. Her usual outfit. A white shirt with her baggy pants. She strapped on her green shoulder pad and tightened her belt. That's when she heared Talo's voice from outside.<p>

"Hey, wake up, Linka! It's morning already!" Talo called from outside. Linka looked out the window and saw Talo, his brother, Malo, and Beth outside. She shook her head and went outside.

Instead of waisting time by taking the ladder, she jumped off the ledge and landed directly by them. They were all talking to each other when Talo noticed Linka come up to them.

"Oh, Linka! Didja jear?" Talo asked Linka excitedly."They're selling a slingshot at the store right now! A SLINGSHOT!"

"I wonder how powerful it is..." Malo spoke quietly. "I nedd...I must try it..."

"Talo, if you and Malo want it so badly, just buy it at my parents' shop!" Beth spoke to the younger boys. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at them.

Talo sighed and looked at Beth."Do you see any Rupees in my hand? I can't afford that thing! C'mon Beth," Talo skidded closer to Beth and grinned at her with his brown puppy dog eyes." can't you just loan it to us for a while?"

Beth frowned and stepped away from Talo. She folded her arms over her chest."You know I'd get in trouble for that! If you two want it, save up your allowances or something."

Malo sighed and hung his head. "But...Our allowances are terrible...Aww, I wish I was born into a family with a slingshot instead of one with a water wheel." Malo grumbled.

Linka chuckled and walked into town. She hoped she could find _something _productive to do. She looked around and noticed some Ordon Bees had made a nest in the tall tree. She smiled. "Maybe I could fix that." Then Linka heared Uli over by the creek. She sighed loudly. Linka looked over to her and she seemed distressed.

Linka walked over to her and waved. Uli noticed her and smiled. "Oh, um, good morning to you. If you're looking for my husband, he took his sword and left early this morning. But, I must ask Linka," Uli said. She looked down the stream and search for something. Eventually she turned her blue eyes on Linka again."You have not seen a cradle come floating by here have you? It's a baby's cradle made of finely woven tree bark."

When Linka shook her head Uli sighed. "Oh, such a misfortune. How far could it have drifted, I wonder." Uli began to look closer to see if maybe it had washed up on shore.

Linka smiled. _Another thing I could help with, _she thought. She heared some whisle coming from near Sera's shop. Linka walked over there and noticed Talo and Malo's dad. He waved to her.

"Hey Linka! Come here for a minute!" He called down to her. She jogged over there.

"Good morning Jaggle!" Linka called to him. He chuckled.

"Hey, there you go! Over here!" He said back to her as she came up to the stone pillar he was standing on."Yeah! Your voice carries well, as allways. So listen, why don't you climb up those vines there, Linka?" He asked her.

Linka noticed the vines. The seemed easy ebough to climb with. She grabbed onto them and pulled herself up to the top where Jaggle was. "Yo! There you are. Check this out. You know Sera, at the general store?" He asked. He pointed over to his house."Well, isn't that her cat over there?"

Linka looked across the way and saw the brown, black and white tabby. She nodded. "Yeah it is."

"He's just been sitting there next to my house, having a staring contest with the creek." He said. He laughed loudly and spoke to Linka again. "You don't suppose he's thinking he's gonna catch a fish, do you?" Linka shook her head slightly."Ha ha ha! A car can't catch no fish!"

Linka and Jaggle spent a good minute laughing and giggling about Sera's cat. Jaggle wiped the sweat off of his face then sighed. "Anyway, that's not what I was meaning to tell you about. I want you to take a look at something. See that grass growing there on the edge of that rock?" He turned and motioned to another pillar. Sure enough, there was some grass growing there."Haven't I seen you whistling with that stuff? I figured it was pretty rare to see it growing in a place like that, so I thought I'd let you know? I bet you could leap across these rocks couldn't you?"

Linka grinned and nodded to Jaggle."I sure can. And thanks for telling me about it. I'm sure it will come in handy." She then leaped to the other rock and leaned down to pick some of the grass.

She brought the grass to her mouth and whistled through it. A soft melody began to play. After a minute of the playing Linka heared a loud cry coming from the sky. She dropped the grass and looked up.

A hawk flying in the air screeched again. Then it lowered toward Linka. She held out her arm and it landed on it. She smiled and lightly moved her hand to the hawk to pet it. She looked over to the Ordon Bee hive and asked the hawk, "Could you do me a favor and knock that down?" The hawk nodded and flew quickly over to the hive, knocking it off the tree.

The hawk flew back to Linka and gave a small chirp to her. She nodded to him and smiled. "Thank you. You wouldn't happened to have seen a craddle lately have you?" The hawk cried softly and flew off. Linka looked around to see where he went off to. She smiled when she noticed the hawk snatch the craddle away from a monkey.

The hawk flew back to Linka and dropped it in her arms. Linka smiled a "Thank you" to the brid and jumped back over the rocks. She noticed Uli still by the river.

When Linka came closer, Uli looked up and smiled."Oh, Linka! That cradle. Did you go to the trouble of finding it for me?" Uli grinned and clutched at her stomach.

"It was no trouble at all." Linka smiled and shifted her hold on the wicker cradle.

Uli clapped happily and smiled brighter."My thanks to you! Oh, that reminds me. There is something I'm supposed to give you. Do you think you could carry that cradle and come with me back to my house?" Uli tilted her head slightly.

Linka grinned and nodded. "Of course. A lady like you shouldn't be carrying heavy items like this." Linka held up the cradle and laughed lightly. Uli smiled and walked with Linka up the dirt path to Uli's house.

"Aah Linka, you would have made a nice young man." Uli chuckled slightly at Linka's pout. Uli went inside and walked back out quickly. She handed Linka a fishing pole. "Here you go! It is a little...unpolished. My son, Colin, made this under the instruction of his father. You can use it if you want." Uli smiled.

Linka took the item and examined it. She nodded and smiled. "Give Colin my thanks if I don't see him okay?" Uli nodded. Linka walked down the path and was going to head home when she noticed Sera's cat still looking at the fish.

Linka shrugged and walked over to the cat. She held her fishing pole. "A good time to use this." She casted it into the water and waited for the tug of the line. She reeled it in and grinned at the fish on the hook. When she dropped it on the ground, Sera's cat quickly ran to it, grabbed it and ran back to her master's home.

Linka was surprised. She ran after the cat and went to the general store. Inside she saw Sera feeding her cat some Milk. "Can you believe it? He caught a fish all by himself." Sera said. Linka was about to protest when Sera held out a bottle of milk to the young girl. "Here, you can have this. On the house." Linka took it and smiled. "Is there anything else you might want, hon?" Sera motioned to the items at the shop.

Linka looked over the items and stopped at the slingshot. She rolled her eyes and pointed to it. "How much?"

Sera looked over to it and smiled. "That'll be 30 Ruppees. Say aren't you a little old to be buying one of these?" Sera asked as she took the slingshot off the shelf. Linka grinned as she placed the money on the counter.

"One can never be too old." Linka took the slingshot and left. She decided to go back home. She was almost there when Rusl walked past.

"Linka, I fixed your wooden sword. It's in your house." Rusl smiled and went back to walking to his house. Linka started to walk past the kids when Talo stopped her.

"Hey, Colin's dad just dropped something off at your house! What is it?" Talo jumped up and down excitedly.

"I demand you tell us." Malo said quietly.

Linka rolled her eyes and went to climb up her ladder when she noticed a spider in the way. She took out her slingshot and shot it down. After it dropped down, she quickly climbed up the ladder and went inside.

Once inside, she noticed an item on her couch. She unwrapped it and discovered that it was her wooden sword. She grinned.

When she went back outside, the kids noticed the sword and smiled brightly.

"Come on Linka! Show us some moves!" Talo shouted excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Hiya!" Linka shouted as she showed them her last move, the Leap Attack. Talo jumped happily. He had taken out his own wooden sword and was swinging it around.<p>

"With these new moves," Talo held up his play wooden sword. He grinned happily." I will be able to stop those menacing mon-"

Talo's sentence was cut off by the cry of a monkey. It turned around and ran down the path to the forrest. Talo and the others chased after it.

"You won't get away so easily!" Talo shouted as he, Malo and Beth ran after the monkey. Linka started to chase after them when she stopped.

She looked over at Epona and nodded. She went over to the horse and leaped on the saddle. Epona quickly ran down the path. Linka went past Beth when she saw the girl pointing down the path.

Next was Malo who spoke quietly."Talo's still chasing after that monkey." Linka nodded and urged Epona forward.

After a long run, Linka came up to a path. Epona didn't want to move further so Linka dismounted and went into the cave. She illuminated the lantern that she had gotten from the man selling lanterns. On the ground she noticed Talo's wooden sword.

She looked into the dark cave and quickly ran inside. There were a few bats that flocked around her. She felt bad but she had to whack them with her sword. When she finally got out, she was in this big feild. She stopped when she noticed some strange monsters walking about.

They had noticed her right away and ran toward her. She gripped her sword tightly in her hand. She ran to them and slashed them all, hitting them in the head. When the last monster dropped a key, Linka picked it up and looked at the locked gate.

She quickly made her way to it and unlocked the latch. She pushed open the heavy gate and started onward. After a few minutes she was looking at this path made of a giant tree. When she looked to the top, she noticed Talo and the monkey. Linka narrowed her eyes when she saw the two monsters guarding them.

She sprinted up the walk way and quickly knocked the monsters out. She then looked at the wooden cage that Talo and the Monkey was. She frowned when she couldn't see a way to open it. She looked at them.

"Watch out. I'll have to hit it with my sword." Linka told them. Talo nodded and cringed slightly as Linka whacked the wooden cage a few times before the wooden bars shattered.

The monkey jumped happily and clapped her hands. Linka had noticed the pink flower on her ear. Talo had ran over to Linka and was clutching to her leg. She looked at him and ruffled his hair."Let's get home, Talo." Linka said. He nodded and the walked back to the village.

Linka waved to the lantern guy when they passed him. Rusl came out from the tall grass and looked at Linka. He looked down at Talo and frowned slightly. Talo shook then bolted back to the village. Rusl looked up at Linka.

"Thank you for retreiving Talo for me. Now, you need to get a good night's rest." Rusl patted Linka on the shoulder and walked back to the village. "You have a big day tomorrow."

Linka nodded and led Epona back to the village. Once they arrived home, Linka yawned loudly and went straight inside her house. She took off her shoes and shoulder pad then she went to get the last remnants of that stew she made. After dinner, Linka was so tired she went straight to bed. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So I finally updated. I hope to update once a month if not, more. So please review. How did you all like this chapter? And if you have any ideas that you would like to see happen in this story, let me know. I might make it happen. Yeah and your reviews really inspire me to keep writing. Thank you!<br>-BlueLeafRival17**


	3. A Furry Surprise

Linka woke early the next morning. She stood up and stretched her body before she walked over to her kitchen. She got a bowl of water and took it over to the cooking pot in the fire place. She poured the water into the pot and moved the pot over the fire to boil. Linka placed the bowl on the mantle and walked back to her bedroom. She took out her saddle bag and placed the items she would need for the trip in it's pockets. She packed an extra set of clothes, fire starting equipment, and her trevel sleeping gear.

She took her bag and walked back out to the living room. She placed the bag on the couch and she walked back toward the kitchen. She grabbed the jar of oats she had and took it over to the now boiling water. She poured some into the water and stirred occasionally. When the oats had thickened up and were done, Linka grabbed the bowl off the mantle and scooped the oatmeal into it. She walked over to the table and began eating her breakfast.

After she was done, she got dressed in her usual atire. She heared the village kids outside her house. She walked outside and Talo noticed her right away.

"Hey Linka! Could you let me use your swrod? Please!" Talo placed his hand together and looked at her with that puppy dog look. Linka sighed and took her wooden sword from behind her back. She looked at it closely, it's dark color and glossy shine. She finally held it out to him and smiled. Talo grinned and took it. He jumped with joy. "Thank you so much Linka!" Then he quickly went over to the scarecrow and started practicing.

Linka walked over to Epona and smiled. She pet the mare and touched her forehead with the horse's. Linka smiled then moved to the side of Epona so she could get on her. Once she was on, Linka road Epona into town and toward the ranch. Linka nodded to a few of the villagers before proceeding to the ranch. Once there, she greeted Fado.

"Hi Fado. What do you want me to do today?" Linka smiled lightly.

"Just herd up the goats. I know you have a big trip ahead of ya. When your done, I'll set up the fences." Fado said. He grinned back and walked into the barn. Linka then urged Epona toward the goats.

"Ya!" Linka yelled as she chased the goats into the barn.

* * *

><p>After herding the goats, Linka got off Epona and walked to the water, where she scooped some in her hand and poured it over her head. She scooped some more to drink.<p>

Fado came up behind her and spoke lightly. "I go get the fences." Fado began walking into the barn.

"You don't need to, I think I'll go straight to the mayor's house." Linka patted Fado on the shoulder. He turned and nodded. Linka then grabbed Epona's reigns and led her toward the village.

Once they began walking down the small hill, Linka noticed Ilia just outside of her house."Father! Linka's out here!" Ilia called inside the house. Then she looked at Linka and walked up to meet them. She walked on the other side of Epona.

"So you're going on you trip today, huh?" Ilia asked quietly. She was running her hands over Epona's mane.

Link suddenly looked forward and nodded. She walked over to him and smiled. "Hello Mayor, I'm already for the trip." Linka told him. She grinned happily. Meanwhile Ilia looked over Epona.

"Now this task is very important. You should very honored that you will be able to meet the royal family." The mayor folded his arms and looked sternly at Linka.

"Oh trust me Mayor. I am very honored." Linka smiled once again. She scratched the back of her head and laughed lightly.

The Mayor chuckled with her. He was bout to speak when Ilia cut him off.

"What's this?" Linka turned around to see Ilia inspecting Epona's leg. "You're hurt..." Ilia turned her angry face toward Linka. She got up and walked right over to Linka. "You hurt her jumping those fences again didn't you?" Ilia's face was red with anger.

"Now Ilia..." The Mayor tried to calm her down.

"Father!" Ilia turned to him. He backed away slightly and looked down. Ilia grabbed Epona's reigns and walked off. "You won't get her back untill you treat her nicer."

When Linka finally opened her eyes, Ilia and Epona were gone. She sighed and patted the Mayor on his shoulder."Don't worry. I'll tell her what happened." Then Linka ran back toward her house.

When she got infront of her house she looked around. Malo and Beth were still watching Talo. She looked more and decided to run down the trail that led to the srping. When she was just outside she was stopped by Collin.

"Linka, you're looking for Ilia right?" Linka nodded lightly. "She's this way." Collin led Linka to the spring.

Collin walked right past the gate and then when Linka tried to walk in, it was slammed closed. Ilia took the lock and walked away. "I thought I told you that I wasn't going to give Epona back to you." She folded her arms and went over to Epona.

Collin looked up at Linka and smiled slightly. "Don't worry, I tell her about yesterday. There's a tunnel you can crawl through over on the other side." Collin pointed then he walked up to Ilia.

Linka then jogged over to where Collin motioned. She stopped when she noticed a small tunnel. She groaned then got on her hands and knees. She began crawling through it, finding a few rupees on the way. After a minute, she finally reached the end of the tunnel. She climbed out of it and brushed the dirt off of her clothes. When she looked up she noticed Collin just finish telling Ilia the story. Ilia looked over to Linka.

Despite hearing Collin's explanation, Ilia still sheilded Epona from Linka. Epona gave a loaud whinny of defiance. Ilia seemed surprised. She looked down. "I guess you still prefer your master over me." Ilia glanced up at Linka. "Collin told me what happened. I had no idea." Linka walked up closer to them. "I suppose I'll return Epona to you."

Linka touched her shoulder. She smiled at the girl. "I was trying to tell you earlier but you wouldn't listen." Linka folded her arms.

Ilia frowned. "I'm sorry. Well I guess this is it. Have fun on your journey. Just promise me that you'll return safely." Ilia looked up at Linka. The look she gave made Linka happy that Collin was there. Linka nodded when she couldn't speak.

Suddenly there were loud noises coming from outside the spring. Linka, Ilia and Collin all looked outside the gate. Then, a monster riding a boar knocked the gate down. Linka stepped infront of Ilia and Collin, trying to defend them. However, the monster hit Linka with his club. The last thing Linka saw before she passed out was Collin and Ilia being taken away.

Hours later, Linka woke up with a jolt. She was still in the soring, it was darker and she was all alone. She stood up quickly and looked around. She ran outside of the gate and headed toward the forrest. "Ilia! Collin!" She yelled as she ran. She ran across the bridge and stopped a little ways past it.

In front of her was a wall of darkness. That was the best she could describe it. She stepped closer to take a better look then suddenly a hand grabbed Linka and pulled her through the wall.

She fell to her hands and knees and began feeling great pain. Her heart began beating quickly. Then she screamed in pain. Suddenly, she transformed. Her scream ended in a howl. She was a wolf. She then passed out. A monster dragged her body away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all. Sorry I didn't update last month but that means I owe you two updates this month right? So how's the story so far? Man I really can't wait for the later chapters. I have big plans. Anyway, please review. Your reviews feed me. And remember, if you have any ideas you might want to see incorperated into the story just let me know and I might make them happen.<strong>

**-BlueRival17**


End file.
